


Pass It On

by SlytherinPirate



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Comedy, this is stupid tbh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and L are staying at Wammy's House to work on the Kira case, and a strange note gets passed around the orphanage regarding the Kira suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass It On

‘ _ Light likes to be called Kira in bed pass it on’ _

 

“What the hell is this?” Matt was peering over his friend’s shoulders at the slip of paper he had been writing.

“It’s a note,” Mello replied, folding up the paper and looking up at Matt, who snorted.

“I can see that. What’s it for?” He smirked. “What are you planning?” Mello smirked as well, and instead of telling Matt exactly what his plan was, he turned around to tap one of his classmates on the shoulder. The other boy turned around, raising an eyebrow. Mello handed him the note, whispering, “pass it on.” The boy read it and giggled before tapping yet another classmate on the shoulder to pass on the note. Mello turned back to Matt and grinned. His plan was going into action. 

 

\-------------

 

Light and L had been staying at Wammy’s house for the past couple of weeks or so as a new base of operations for the Kira case. The Kira supporters had been getting more and more overzealous to the point that, when word of L’s hideout at the hotel got leaked, there had been many threats of bombing the entire building, with civilians inside and all. So, the only choice had been to evacuate, and the safest place Watari knew of had been at that strange orphanage in England where the greatest detective of the world had been raised. 

On a few occasions, L would take a quick break from working at his computer to go and see the children of Wammy’s house. On one such occasion, L had been walking to the kitchen to snag a piece of strawberry cake that had been rumored to be in the fridge, when he felt a small tug on his arm. He looked down to see a girl of about fourteen, standing there and giggling. Behind her were a group of other children about the same age as her, all whispering and giggling to themselves. Narrowing his eyes, L wondered what these children could be up to. Before he could ask, however, the girl lifted up a small piece of paper.

“Here,” she said, her face red. L looked at the paper. This wasn’t a piece of that notebook, was it? But that was impossible. Why on earth would a fourteen-year-old Wammy orphan be handing him a piece of the Death Note while giggling incessantly about it? L reached out to take the paper. As soon as he did, the girl and all her friends rushed away, laughing. L unfolded the note and read it carefully. He cocked an eyebrow. Interesting…

 

\----------------

 

“I cannot believe-- Why would you ever think!” Near watched as Light Yagami stormed out of L’s room, buttoning up his shirt. “Christ, L!” The confused detective trailed after him, also looking disheveled. 

“But-” L injected.

“Shut up. I’m going to go work on this case.” Light huffed and walked briskly away, leaving L standing in the hallway, dumbfounded. Near was also quite confused as to what had just happened. He walked over to where he saw Matt and Mello sitting, his small feet padding softly on the floor.

“What was that about?” he asked them, tilting his head to the side. Unable to contain themselves, the two older boys burst out into fits of laughter.

“Did you see his face?” Matt nearly had tears in his eyes.

“Which one?” Mello was faring the same way, it seemed.

“Oh shit, you’re right, they both looked priceless!”

“Please tell me what’s going on,” Near said, not appreciating being left out on the joke. Mello wiped his eyes, still grinning.

“Let’s just say, that Death Note isn’t the only note L’s had to be worried about today.”


End file.
